


TDTESS Shakespeare

by Anakin_McFly



Category: The Day the Earth Stood Still (2008)
Genre: Aliens, Freeverse, Gen, Shakespeare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anakin_McFly/pseuds/Anakin_McFly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the film rendered in verse to make ol' Bill proud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TDTESS Shakespeare

**Author's Note:**

> Back in 2009 on the IMDb boards, this snippet of conversation went down:
> 
>  **ed2oh9:** They play this sappy music, while the little boy goes from, "He should be killed!", to "Can you help me get back home?". 
> 
> **ckage:** Yeah, a _kid_ talking like a kid. Go figure. Why oh why didn't they step up and come up with a inspiring soliloquy, like in the good old days?... 
> 
> Whereupon I wrote this in response.

JACOB:  
To be, or not to be: that is the question  
Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to offer  
This alien sweet solace from his foes;  
Or to take arms against this unwanted invasion  
And by opposing pwn him? To shoot: to kill;  
He will bother us no more and leave  
Us free to regain our righteous place  
As guardians of this blessed gem in space,  
That which we lovingly call our Earth;  
Or leave him be, and stand the risk  
Of permanent vanquishment; to glimpse beyond  
The void: perchance to dream what dreams may come  
When we have shuffled off this mortal coil  
All of us, yea, every one  
For alien destruction doth not distinguish  
The innocent from the guilty; all blood shed alike.

But give us pause to think back on  
The careless youth that plagued our race;  
The crass negligence of our home  
On which we are unfit to live;  
We beg you, please, o merciful stranger:  
Barada the nikto and spare our lives.  
And let us reap the fruit we sowed  
Perchance to learn from follies past.

Our fragile forms still hold some good;  
We knowest love and how to change  
If chance to do so come our way.  
I plead with you to save our race  
And let us find our voice; we need but  
Willing hearts to turn around,  
And time to mend our violent ways.

KLAATU:  
*raises eyebrow*

JACOB:  
...Screw you.


End file.
